cys_shitfandomcom-20200215-history
Flutter flutter
poodle moth babe - Shirley Fairchild Wavy, platinum blonde hair and fairly pale skin. A beauty mark dots a spot below her left eye, the one she winks with most often. Stands at 5'4. Exterior - A very bright and bubbly girl. Flirtatious and sweet, naive for her age. In all reality, Shirley is extremely clever, so intelligent it may rival a mastermind's process. She actually is optimistic, maybe even kind at times to certain people, but incredibly devoted to her objectives. She can easily shroud her motifs with her outwardly bubbly attitude because of this. Shirley has a certain way with words and has a particularly honey-coated tongue. She takes strategy very seriously and manages it correspondingly. Most often, her view on the world is obscured by the fact that she thinks she's always right, which is why she doesn't think twice about most things. She practically hates herself for being a "Lepidoptera" and refuses herself several necessities because she's "nearly alien." Motivation - Though a Lepidoptera herself, she views her kind as a terrible, otherworldly species. Shirley, as a stranger to anything that strays away from normal, alienates her kind and blames it for the sudden change. She acknowledges her divine nature and incorporates it into her theories by saying that any Nephilim may be capable of throwing off The Monarch's power, and therefore is a danger to mankind. *''"We don't belong here."'' *''"How long will it take you to realize that we're god damned aliens? We're not meant to be here. I would take my own life, but I'll only do that when every one of you are dead with me!"'' Born to and raised by Judge Mason Fairchild alongside Ebony Fairchild (nee Rose). Joining Name: Shirley Fairchild Age (Youth, Adolescent, Young Adult, etc): Young Adult Gender: Female Butterfly/Moth based on: Venezuelan Poodle Moth Appearance: Standing at a whopping 5'4, Shirley is quite short, and she's somewhat irritated by the disadvantage. She has wavy, platinum blonde hair that falls down her shoulders, but it's most often in a ponytail. Her soft features correspond with her warm and mellow brown eyes. A beauty mark dots the spot under her left eye, the one she most often winks with. She has a few spots speckling her fairly pale skin elsewhere as well. Personality: On the exterior, Shirley is an incredibly bright and bubbly girl. Some have noticed that she has a way with words. Some have also noticed that she sometimes doesn't take a liking to herself. She's persuasive and sweet, terribly flirtatious at times, and equally naive. Beneath her shell is a more interesting character, since she usually just tries to keep this popular facade up for as long as possible. She really is intelligent, frighteningly so, with a sharp tongue that could rival that of a mastermind's. Though Shirley is strictly devoted to her projects until her last breath, she manages to be somewhat optimistic, and can be quite kind when she wants to be. She takes strategy very seriously and manages it correspondingly. Most often, her view on the world is obscured by the fact that she thinks she's always right, which is why she doesn't think twice about most things. Shirley also views anything that's even an inch from normal as odd and nearly alien-like. Extra: Born to and raised by Judge Mason Fairchild alongside Ebony Fairchild (nee Rose). She takes a liking to psychology, so much so that she can sometimes be seen with a book on the subject. ----- luna moth boy- Neil (Jarach?) Bares a swoop of blonde hair, complimented by pale green eyes. Very pale skin, blue capillaries visible because he's so,,, white. A soft voice. Good boy. Has a couple bruises at all times, easily hurt both emotionally and physically. Quite sensitive. Kind of clingy?? Really wants to be around people but displays his affection via action more as opposed to words. Thrives in either social or secluded environments, pretty adaptable, chill dude. Gets really flustered in some situations, yaknow how we do rly loves rabbits ----- blushing phantom + blue morpho, diva and the snark